The Day I Found You
by Stinkerbell you
Summary: I never wanted to move to Forks. I never wanted to go down to La Push, but I'm glad i did that day. That was the day I met Jacob.


**Just to let you guys know, I used my own first name in this story. I didn't feel like reading through a book of names and coming up with one. The rest of the names you read, are different. Hop you like.**

**Chapter 1**

Today was just like any other day. I come home to my loving mother and father. Our maids go and do all my homework, while doing all my chores. Oh wait, that's not reality. Reality: The state or quality of being real. We as girls always dream of our fairytale ending. We think one day our prince will come and sweep us off our feet and ride off into the sunset. Movies make us dream and wish of what we want our lives and love to be.

My dream is to be in high school and find my love. Knowing that dream will probably never happen is incredibly true, because to state a fact. I have never had a boyfriend. Wait, no, scratch that. In 5th grade, I dated this guy name Landon. We only dated for like and hour and forty-five minutes, pathetic right?

Before I go ranting some more, maybe I should introduce myself. Hello, my name is Abigail Louise Parker. I am sixteen getting close to turning seventeen. I have dark brown or auburn colored hair. My eyes are a mixture, sometimes they can be green, blue, or brown, but mostly green. I am average weight and height. I don't believe in looking at a scale. If you eat, then you are healthy in my books.

I have and older brother named Nick. He is about four years older than me. So, when I entered high school, I had no older sibling to protect me. The great thing about high school, is that you all go through pretty much the same stages of life. When you enter as a Freshman, you're scared. In the movies you watch about high school, they say that you get pulverized, but at my high school, it is the exact opposite. Yes, I know we are not the ideal school, but Atlanta High School in Atlanta, Illinois, is pretty good.

My parents always say that you have to work for what you believe in, and in the end you will be rewarded. They were right. My dad, Jared Parker, is a very successful pilot. His job takes him all over the world, and yet he still has time for family. My mom, Denise, is a stay at home mom. I remember when I started my period, I had so many questions, she was there to answer every one of those questions. I rely on my mom so much that she is practically my best friend.

People think we flaunt our wealth. But to tell you the truth, we don't. At least we don't intend to. When my brother was born, my parents could hardly survive off of their salary. When I was born four years later, they were doing a little better. When I was five, I asked my mom if we were poor. She said no, and at that time, my dad was already a pilot. You see my mom and dad met working at a airport when they were in their early twenties. A year after they were dating, my dad proposed to my mom on Christmas mourning.

You know, when your may ten years old, you start dreaming about the car you want on your sixteenth birthday. My dream car was a blue Mitsubishi Eclipse. I had to buy the car myself. I'm glad I did because it gave me a lot of experience.

As I pulled into the driveway of our home. It seemed vacant, but as I was pulling into the garage, both my parents cars were there. Walked into the house, calling to my parents, but receiving no reply. Usually I would start worrying, but I'm too tired, lazy I know.

Knowing that if I just snuck up to my room, I wouldn't have the interrogation from my mom about how my day was. I was just walking past the living room when I got caught.

"Abby, come here." my father said in a parental voice. I walked into the living room. My mom was sitting on the couch, my dad was sitting in the recliner.

"I didn't do it!" I said immediately, throwing in an impish smile.

"Just sit. We have something important to talk about." he said pointing to the chair across from him.

"Okay, if this is about the broken lamp in your den, I can–" I was interrupted by my mother.

"We don't need to hear about that now, but we will discuss that matter later." she said in a stern voice. Shit, I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe I could find a way around it.

"We have something to tell you." my father said.

"Okay, shoot." I was becoming uneasy. My parents shared an odd look.

"I got a promotion." he said. I jumped up in happiness. He raised his hand as in to say he wasn't finished.

"But the thing is.... we have to move to Washington." he said glancing at my mom and then staring at the floor.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked looking between them, they both nodded. "This can't happen. Please, all my friends are here. My whole life has been here."

"May be it is good for a fresh start." my mom said.

"What if I don't want a fresh start?" I asked, starting to get irritated. My mom caught on to my mood and gave me a look to cool it.

"I'm sorry but none of us really have a choice. We will be moving to a small town by the Pacific. It's called Forks." my father said. I guess I had to go along with it.

"Alright, when do we leave?" I asked, sighing.

"In a month. That should give us enough time to pack and say goodbye." my mom said. She knew what I was thinking. I couldn't leave my friends behind that easily.

"Your friends will still be here, Abby. That is one thing you don't have to worry about." she said, patting my arm.

"I know, it's just going to be hard." I said. A single tear ran down my face. My mom wiped it away with her thumb. She moved my face up to look at her.

"Now, what were you saying about that lamp?" she asked a little too sweetly

Aw crap.

**I hope you guys liked it. Atlanta, Illinois is a real place by the way.**

**Please review.**

**Abby.**


End file.
